


This Better Be A Booty Call

by WardenRoot



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 11:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16763974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardenRoot/pseuds/WardenRoot
Summary: “Sara what the hell! It’s two am! You better be here for a booty call.”“Yup. That’s totally what I’m here for, I’m definitely not bleeding and did definitely not wake you up because your apartment’s closer to where I was than mine is."Sara sneaks into Felicity's apartment in the middle of the night to treat a wound





	This Better Be A Booty Call

Sara groans as the effort of climbing the apartment building stretches the cut in her side. She sighs as she finally reaches her destination, easily opening the window and quietly landing inside the small apartment. The lights are all off and Sara assumes the apartment’s sole occupant is sleeping, has every intention of just getting to the first aid kit she knows is kept in the bathroom and get out before waking them up. That or pass out on the couch, whichever seems the most probable after she’s dealt with the cut. She involuntarily lets out another groan as she makes her way towards the bathroom. She’s almost reached it when the lights turn on and she hears a small scream. She curses under her breath and turns around to see a now fully awake Felicity glaring at her.

“Hey,” she says innocently.

“Sara what the hell! It’s two am! You better be here for a booty call.”

Sara pauses, her brain trying to process the words ‘booty call’ coming from Felicity’s lips, especially in regards to Sara. She watches as Felicity’s eyes go wide as Sara presumes she does the same.

“Yup. That’s totally what I’m here for, I’m definitely not bleeding and did definitely not wake you up because your apartment’s closer to where I was than mine is,” Sara nods, half tempted to ignore her injury in favor of finding out if Felicity had meant what she said. That option expires the moment the word ‘bleeding’ leaves her lips, Felicity’s face shaping into one of worry.

“I’m so sorry! I shouldn’t have- I should have realized you obviously came from patrol, you’re wearing your outfit, and why would you be here for a booty call, that doesn’t make sense, the only person here is me, and uh- Wait you’re bleeding?” 

Sara finds herself unable to contain a smile at Felicity’s rambling, almost forgetting about the reason she came here in the first place. “I’m fine, mostly, I’ll be fine after I borrow your first aid kit. You should go back to sleep, I’m sorry I woke you up.”

“Where are you hurt? Why were you out there without backup, you should have called me or Oliver or Diggle or someone,” Felicity starts, her words coming out faster than Sara can answer, as she crosses the small distance between them.

“I managed just fine on my own before I started working with you. And it’s nothing, really.”

“It’s not nothing, and don’t you see that the point of having a team is that you don’t have to do  _ this  _ on your own? Now stop being an idiot and tell me where you’re hurt so I can stitch you up.”

Sara sighs and drops the hand clutching her side. Felicity’s eyes drop at the movement and her hands quickly come up to inspect the damage.

“So, booty call, huh?” Sara asks in an effort to shift the subject. She sees Felicity’s cheeks redden but gets no answer.

“I’m gonna need you to take this off,” Felicity says when she pulls back, gesturing to Sara’s torso. 

Sara raises an eyebrow at her and the color in Felicity’s cheeks grows as she turns around and marches into the bathroom. Sara follows suit as she starts undressing, dropping the upper half of her Canary outfit in one of the bathroom’s corners. As Felicity rummages around for the first aid kit Sara takes the time to inspect her wound in the bright bathroom light. It’s not too deep and Sara’s pretty sure it’ll be fine with a little bit of cleaning and a bandage. She sits down on the edge of the toilet as she waits for Felicity to finish. When Felicity finally pops her head out from underneath the sink it’s with wide eyes as she takes Sara - or rather Sara’s naked torso - in. An amused look makes its way onto Sara’s face as Felicity quickly looks away and the color from earlier returns to her cheeks.

“Please call someone next time,” Felicity pleads, eyes finding Sara’s, as she kneels in front of her. Sara opens her mouth to speak but Felicity beats her to it. “For me.” Sara’s heart breaks at the worry and vulnerability she finds in Felicity’s eyes at her request. She nods then averts her gaze, the intensity of it all too much. “Promise me,” Felicity says, eyes still glued to Sara’s. 

Sara swallows and turns her own eyes back to Felicity’s. “I’ll let you know next time I go out alone.”

“Thank you,” Felicity says as she exhales, relief evident in her voice. She finally drops Sara’s gaze and starts inspecting her wound.

“It just needs some cleaning and a bandage,” Sara says, eager to change topics. Felicity nods and gets to work cleaning it, looking at Sara in wonder when she doesn’t make any sign she’s felt the sting of Felicity working on her wound.

“All done,” Felicity says a couple minutes later as she smooths a bandage over Sara’s wound.

“Thanks,” Sara says, jumping to her feet. Felicity moves to deposit the first aid kit back under the sink and Sara takes the time to stretch. When Felicity turns back to face her she’s mid stretch and she doesn’t miss Felicity’s eyes dropping her to chest.

“It was nothing,” Felicity says as she stares at a spot behind Sara’s head. Sara regards her for a moment before scooping up her discarded outfit.

“Well, I’ll be on my way. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Sara makes for the door but stops when she feels a hand on her arm.

“Where do you think you’re going? It’s the middle of the night, I’m not letting you run home, especially not with an injury.”

“It’s fine, you’ve done more than enough-”

“You’re staying and that’s final.” Felicity crosses her arms and stands as straight as she can, looking at Sara with determined eyes.

“Fine,” Sara sighs. “Do you have a shirt I can borrow?”

“Of course! Follow me.” Felicity immediately turns around and exits the bathroom, lets her arms fall down to her sides as her body relaxes after Sara gives in. Sara hesitates in the doorway to her bedroom, feeling like she’s invading Felicity’s personal space. She leans on the frame and watches as Felicity searches through a drawer. Her mind wanders back to Felicity’s words from when she was first discovered as she unconsciously lets her eyes trail down Felicity’s body.

“Here!” Felicity exclaims as she turns around to face her, a shirt in hand. Sara starts moving towards her but suddenly a shirt is the last thing on her mind. She stops half a step away from Felicity as her eyes hone in on Felicity’s lips.

“Is the booty call still on the table?”

“What?”

“Remember when you very grumpily told me that I better be here for a booty call?” Sara asks with an amused smile as she reaches a hand out to cup Felicity’s cheek.

“I wasn’t grumpy,” Felicity says defensively, leaning into Sara’s touch. “And who says it was ever on the table, there’s no reason for it to have been on the table, is there? No, of course not, it’s not like you would- I mean it’s ju- just me, and I was sleepy, and, uh, not thinking, and is it just me or is it suddenly very hot in here?” During Felicity’s rambling Sara slowly pushes Felicity towards a wall, her confidence growing with every word falling from Felicity’s lips. Felicity stops talking when her back hits the wall, and Sara notices her eyes falling to Sara’s lips. Instead of answering any of her numerous questions Sara slowly leans into Felicity, stops not even an inch away from her lips.

“Felicity?”

“Hmm?”

“Are you going to continue talking or can I kiss you know?”

“I’m not talking, you should do that, if you want, you don’t-” Sara smiles fondly before finally crossing the last bit of distance between them, pressing her lips firmly to Felicity’s, effectively stopping her next ramble before it can properly begin. Felicity melts into her, lets the shirt she found for Sara drop to the ground and wraps her arms around her. Sara’s hand slides to Felicity’s neck as her other hand comes up to rest on Felicity’s waist. She coaxes Felicity’s lips open as she takes a step back, pulling Felicity with her. Her tongue starts exploring Felicity’s mouth and she’s rewarded with a moan. She spins them around so she can push Felicity towards the bed, any notion of getting dressed forgotten as Felicity falls to the bed with Sara following, straddling her thighs.

Felicity runs her fingers up Sara’s naked back, then down again, making Sara shiver. Sara’s hands move to cup her face as Sara leans back a few inches to take her in, ending the kiss. Felicity tries to chase her but Sara’s hands hold her head firmly in place. She blinks her closed eyes open and looks at Sara with questioning eyes. Sara runs a hand through Felicity’s hair, messy from having slept before Sara arrived, before tucking it behind her ear. Sara can’t help but think her beautiful.

“Sorry, I just wanted to look at you for a second.”

“Oh.” Before the word can fully escape Felicity’s lips Sara leans back in, kissing her slowly. One of Sara’s hands drops to Felicity’s waist, finding bare skin between her shirt and shorts. Felicity makes an approving sound as Sara splays her fingers there, hiking her shirt up a bit more with the motion. Sara slides her hand to Felicity’s back as she lets her other hand drop to her breast. She kisses her way down Felicity’s throat, reveling in all the small noises Felicity makes at her actions.

“Wait!” Felicity suddenly bursts out. Sara pulls back in under a second, leans as far back as she can in Felicity’s lap and places her hands on Felicity’s shoulders to steady herself.

“What’s wrong?” Sara asks, worry evident in her voice.

“Nothing! Nothing’s  _ wrong _ , it’s just, I was thinking, you said this was a booty call and, I mean, people usually leave after… Which you can’t! Because you’re hurt and walking home alone isn’t-” Felicity’s babble is interrupted by Sara’s lips on hers.

“I’m not going to leave,” Sara says when she pulls back, tracing Felicity’s cheek with her finger. “I’ll stay as long as you want me to.”

“Then you’d never leave the apartment,” Felicity half chuckles. “Which wouldn’t work for a number of reasons, like both of us having work, one of us during day time.”

“Call in sick,” Sara shrugs. “I could always make sure you won’t be able to use your legs tomorrow.” Felicity flushes and draws in a breath at Sara’s words. Sara kisses her cheek before kissing her way to Felicity’s ear. “Now are you going to stop talking?” she asks lowly as she lets one of her hands slide back down Felicity’s body. Felicity only nods in return. Sara starts back on her way down Felicity’s throat and leaves kisses all over her collarbone. Hands tangle in Sara’s hair as she finds a spot to suck on, Felicity’s moans filling the air.

“This has to go,” Sara says, pulling at the hem of Felicity’s shirt. She pulls back and quickly pulls the offending garment off, before pushing Felicity properly down on the bed, letting her eyes travel over the newly exposed skin as she licks her lips, thoughts about exactly how to spend the rest of her night running through her mind.

Felicity does, in fact, miss work the next day due to a sudden case of not being able to properly walk.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [@wardenroot](http://wardenroot.tumblr.com)


End file.
